New Or Die!
by Kensation
Summary: --Alternate continuity-- It's senior year, and Ron decides he must step up or lose what he needs the most. **First Fic! Feedback appreciated**
1. Meet Ron Stoppable

**New Or Die!!**

**by Kensation**

**Author's note:**

**I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters therein, Disney does. Get it? Got it? Good.  
**

* * *

This is an alternate continuity story in which Emotion Sickness and So The Drama didn't take place. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Hell. This is like Hell or something , _the jittery, toe-headed young man concluded in his head.

_Why else would I be made to suffer like this?_

The front door of Middleton High swung open as Ron Stoppable miserably pushed his way through.

_I mean, I did all Barkin's summer assignments without complaining... well, complaining much. I never took more than the standard alloted two sauce packets per naco at Bueno Nacho, shoot, I cooked when Dad hosted his "Actuary Brotherhood" meetings at the house, I even skipped half of the "Collectible Chinchilla Warriors" marathon to babysit Han! So why does the big dude upstairs have it out for the Ronster?_

For most of his peers, this was a major highlight of their young lives, the third official day of senior year. Finally, they would be "calling the shots" and earning some much needed respect from the younger students. But for Ron however, senior year was becoming a living nightmare. Ron was viewed by his fellow students as a young man, who while odd, was very easy going and willing to put his own pride on the line to let his seemingly never-ending supply of cheerfulness rub off on his fellow man. Lately, however, that devil-may-care demeanor had faded, replaced by anxiousness, worry, and angst. As he prepared to round the corner to his locker, Ron peered around the wall as if to make sure he would be alone. He quickly trotted over and began furiously dialing up the combination.

_Let's see...was it 3 to the right, 5 to the left, 1 to the right? Or was it 3 to the left? 5 to the right?_

Ron ran his fingers vigorously up and down through his messy blond hair, trying fruitlessly to remember the combination which would allow him to quickly grab his books and run to class before...

_Ah ha! 5 to the right... 3 to the left, 1 to the right and...ARGH!!!!!_

The tweaked young man jerked and rattled the lock in one last attempt to gain entry, but was ultimately bested.

"AHHH! Why don't the just put these locks on every evil-doohickey-type factory, then Drakken would be shut down for sure!"

Ron leaned back against the locker, utterly defeated.

_Fantastic, now Barkin's gonna have my liver for lunch._

Rufus the naked mole rat was normally a creature as cheerful and happy go lucky as his owner, however the past couple of months had been as equally as nerve racking for him as they were for Ron. Rufus loved his owner Ron with all his tiny heart and soul and seeing Ron in his current state was troubling for the little guy. Rufus could sense that Ron was deeply conflicted about something and had been for a for a short while, since about halfway through summer break to be precise, but human emotions were mostly foreign to him.

"Hey-ya!" the small animal squeaked as he unveiled himself from Ron's cargo pants pocket.

"Oh, heh heh, hey-ya little buddy.", Ron greeted Rufus, "Looks like locker entry is a no-go once again."

"Doh!", Rufus exclaimed as he smacked his forehead with his small paw. Rufus' private school day stash was kept securely in Ron's now inaccessible locker. "No cheese?" , Rufus questioned pitifully.

"Sorry, looks like no cheese buddy, and no way the Ron-man's getting out of here today without detention when Barkin finds out I'm missing my books again.", Ron stated sadly.

As Ron was busy grieving over his and Rufus own little tragedies, he failed to notice two figures round the corner towards the lockers.

"Man, talk about major downage. If I could just get...this...stinkin...lock...open.", Ron grunted as he tugged on the lock again and again.

Rufus, noticing the two figures approaching, happily jumped up on Ron's shoulder in attempt to get his owner's attention.

"Not now buddy, I gotta figure out a way to...get...this...lock...open... Maybe Mr. Burly in shop can lend me a blow torch..."

Rufus, now annoyed, jumped on Ron's head and began tugging on his hair.

"Ow!!", Ron winced.

"Lock! She get lock open! Then...cheese!!", Rufus squeaked fiendishly.

"Who'll get the lock open?", Ron asked curiously.

"Ron, don't tell me you forgot the combination _again._", an annoyed female voice spoke from behind Ron.

_Oh no...not now..._

Ron quickly turned around and nearly screamed as he came face to face with his best friend, Kim Possible.

"Argh, I'm telling you Ron, one day we're gonna have to get your combination tattooed on you or something.", Kim stated, half annoyed half amused.

"Um...uh yea...um..kinda...that kinda would...um...security...umm." Ron stammered uncharacteristically.

"What? Ron are you ok?", the pretty red head questioned.

"Yea...yea, um I mean, a tattoo would kinda compromise the security of the lock, or um...something..."

"Girl, I think he's got the Mongolian flu or something.", came another female voice from an approaching figure.

"What? Fongolian mlu, uhh, I mean Fluvgolin, ummmm, I mean...What?", Ron now parched tongue finally twisted out.

"What's up Monique?", Kim cheerily greeted her best female friend.

"Well, definitely not dude boy's "Essential Ronness". Look at him, he's been 10 rounds with Shego.", Monique teased.

"Wha, huh?", Ron weakly spit out.

"Monique's right Ron, you look majorly tweaked. Do you feel ok?", Kim asked, now concerned.

He was totally caught off guard, if he'd only had a few seconds to collect himself before...

"Hmmm, doesn't feel like a high temperature."

Ron was frozen in his tracks. Kim was gently placing her small hand around various places on Ron's cheeks and forehead, checking for signs of a fever. Ron's jaw went slightly slack as he felt the sensation of Kim's hand burn like fire through his nerve endings, causing all the thoughts that were pounding through his head earlier to suddenly stop as if somebody had thrown a switch. He could only stare blankly at Kim's face as she thoughtfully begin comparing her own temperature to Ron's.

"Well, he for sure doesn't seem to have a fever.", Kim concluded.

"Yea, but look at him girl! He's starting to turn red as his shirt! I think home boy's for real coming down with something."

Ron heard nothing of the girl's conversation, he was still in his own world, many light years away from Middleton High, hallway B-3.

"Ron...RON!!!"

"Huh, wassat?"

"I said, if you really are coming down with something, you should go home and rest.", Kim suggested.

"Umm, yea, maybe I am feeling less than a hundred. Ummm...but Barkin..."

"Barkin?", Kim questioned.

"Yea, um...the assignments..." Ron stammered.

"Oh, no big, I'll smooth everything over with Mr. B. and get your homework assignments."

"Oh, uh really? Thanks Kim P, uh.. KP, you're the bomb diggidy!"

Kim chuckled, "I think you'll live, now go home and get some rest."

"Right, later ladies!"

As the two girls turned to walk off, Monique tilted her head back and gave Monique an inquisitive but knowing look. Ron quickly gulped and speed off towards the parking lot.

_

* * *

Man, this is bad. This is worse than bad...this is a disaster._, he thought as he sat on his bed. 

Ron felt slightly guilty for leaving school early, he was in fact 100, physically at least. Mentally and emotionally was a different story all together, however.

_This wasn't supposed to happen...How did this happen? When did..._

No, he knew when it happened, a little over a month a go to be precise, that he knew for sure. He went over the scenarios over and over again in his head, but he couldn't piece the specifics together. It just...happened. Now he had to face the cold hard facts.

(_Sigh...) It's true, I've got the hots, no wait, scratch that, I've got the five alarm Diablo sauce hots__for Kim Possible. My BEST FRIEND Kim Possible. Oh man, now I'm the one who's sick and wrong._

Ron looked down at his cell phone display which had suddenly sprung to life.

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**  
**

**FROM: KP**

**  
**

**MESSAGE:**

Ron, mission time. R U feeling ok?

_  
_

_Now what do I do?_

**------------------------------------------------------End Chapter 1----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next: **_Unglued_**  
**


	2. Unglued

_this confusion is my illusion  
nowhere to look, but know where  
to find ya.  
all these things I think about,  
I'm sick about  
always come unglued _

_yeah, I got this thing  
it's comin' over me, I got thing  
it's comin' over me, I got this feelin'  
coming over me, yeah_

Stone Temple Pilots

"Unglued"

**Chapter 2**

"The fifth amendment, NOW STOPPABLE!"

"Ummm, honor thy father and mother?"

"Grrrr, five hundred word essay on the importance of the fifth amendment, on my desk tomorrow morning!"

"Aww cripes..."

"Should I make it six hundred?"

"No no Mr. B, five hundred should teach me a lesson!"

Ron slumped back in his seat gingerly, so not to incur the wrath of the deep bruise on small of his back, inherited from the previous night's mission. Ron's secret fear had indeed come to pass, his newly developed feelings had interfered, and Dementor and his henchmen escaped easily, with parts to some machine he couldn't pronounce. Thankfully, Kim hadn't been hurt, but Ron suffered a massive blow to the back from one of Dementor's bigger, abet slower goons.

_All because I was clammed up over KP. ,_Ron berated himself. _We could have stopped Dementor, no prob, we even got the drop on him, but when Kim needed me to come through the most, I was MIA, out to lunch, totally spaced!_

The situation which lay before Ron was dire, in his own mind.

_If I can't get my head in the game, KP could get hurt...or worse._

The young man rubbed his temples in frustration. Ron was used to being the second wheel during a mission, and generally making achieving their primary goal more difficult. Kim however, reminded Ron on many occasions that his "Ron Factor" was a key part in the heroic team's success, so Ron believed in Kim's trust of his odd abilities. Now though, it seemed as if his skills were off, misaligned if you will. And Ron most certainly knew the cause.

_Every time I'm around KP lately, its like, I've eaten a bad bean burrito or something. Every thing's all herky-jerky, topsy-turvy even._

Ron was used to crushing on girls, being a part of the Middleton High cheer squad as the Middleton Mad Dog certainly helped feed his young fantasies. This was different though, he thought. Whereas he could appreciate Tara or Bonnie's "assets", he didn't develop any sort of soul-crushing longing for the girls. But this, this was a whole new experience for him, which quite frankly frightened the young man more than any primate or lawn decoration ever had. Usually he could just keep these kinds of things in the back of his mind, laugh them off like he did most of his troubles, but these feelings flooded his mind like a dam had burst. The fact that Kim happened to be his best friend of most of his young life disturbed him the most. Visions of a disgusted, emotionally betrayed Kim swirled through his mind, causing him despair to no end.

_Aww man, if KP ever found out the truth, she'd be totally freaked. She'd think I was some kind of perv, just using our friendship to, like, catch a glimpse of her..._

Ron quickly banished the thought from his mind, like he was violating some sort of forbidden law. He couldn't, however, keep the stray thoughts at bay for long. No sooner than he silenced his mind, a portrait of Kim once again begin to form in his mind's eye. She had hit a growth spurt over summer break, which by no real coincidence, happened to be when Ron began to be stricken with his new found emotions. The picture became clearer in brain by the moment. Her child-like face had begun to shape itself into a more womanly visage, greatly enhancing her already stunning looks. The last ounces of baby fat had completely melted away from her toned body, reveling nothing short of a human masterpiece. Her "womanly assets" had most defiantly "filled out" as well, making her extraordinarily enticing figure noticeable, even her most basic outfits. Ron had heard the talk around the hallways, classrooms, lockers, and lunch lines. Kim Possible was _the _object of every drooling, pubescent male student in Middleton High, not to mention the numerous sick and wrong websites Ron had come across browsing the Internet, and the tabloid magazines which seemed to have Kim's picture front and center at least every other month.

As the final bell sounded, Ron took the shortest path towards the exit, not wanting Kim to run into him in his current state, although, secretly wishing he would so he could behold her again.

* * *

The splatter of freshly spilled entrails splashed against the tv screen as the last zombie was blown asunder. 

"Ha ha, yea! Booya! I am da man, da man with the zombie stompin plan!" Ron shouted boastfully, thrusting the Y-Cube 720 controller into the air.

"Best two out of three dude!" his less than ecstatic opponent replied.

"Face it Felix man, you face the Ron, and you're done!", Ron retorted.

"Wait, is that supposed to rhyme or something?", the other young man answered.

"Well ummmm, huh."

Felix chuckled to himself. "Looks like I've rendered you speechless, for once."

"Ha, ha.", replied Ron sarcastically, tossing a cushion at the spiky haired boy seated on the couch.

"Oh that's it homes.", Felix replied menacingly.

In the blink of an eye, a small, briefcase sized module rolled out from behind the couch, transforming into a futuristic looking hover-chair. Felix rolled into a a somersault from his position on the couch, into the waiting chair. After pressing a button located on the right side, two metal arms extended from the sides of the chair, each grasping a couch cushion. After another button press, the arms began flailing wildly, whirling the cushions around.

"So, you gonna rethink that rematch, Ron?", Felix asked playfully.

"Hey, no fair dude, no chair, no chair!, Ron screamed.

"Ha ha, so much for the mighty zombie stomper.", Felix announced smugly.

The two returned to the couch, munching on a snack consisting of mini-pizza bagels, and Xtremely Xtreme Nitro Fuel brand cola.

"So, you gonna tell me what was really up with you yesterday?"

Ron nearly dropped a mini bagel onto the floor in surprise at Felix's sudden question.

"Wha, huh? I was...sick. Mediterranean flu, you know? Wow, that stuff is ummm really rare around here. Viscious folks those Mediterraneans, heh heh. You know, just one of those thek fin...uh freak things."

Ron was crashing and burning in the wake of Felix's simple question. History, math, and language arts may not have been Ron Stoppable's biggest area of expertise, but he was absolutely terrible at lying. It just didn't come naturally at all to the normally innocent and sweet natured young man.

"Dude, Barkin said you left around 8:30 yesterday, but when I called your place at lunch to check on you, your Dad is clueless, says you're at school as far as he knows."

"Oh no, you-"

"Don't freak, I got it covered, I told him I saw you in the hall just then and I just must not have got much sleep the night before."

Ron sat in silence. He was grateful for Felix for covering his tracks with his Dad, but he knew Felix had busted him.

"Dude, it's not like you to skip school like that, what's up?", Felix concernedly asked.

"I was...I...I did some thinking.", Ron replied hesitantly.

"What?"

"Thinking! I went up to Lake Middleton and did some thinking...deep thought..."

"Woah, hope you didn't hurt yourself."

Ron flashed a weak smile. Felix regretted making the wise-crack, even though Ron didn't think anything of it. The wheelchair bound young man could tell something was really bothering his friend. He knew Ron was telling the truth this time.

"So...thinking, huh?"

"Yea."

"Uhhh, so...what's been on your mind?"

Ron looked at Felix for an instant, then back to the television.

"HEY HOW BOUT THAT REMATCH HUH? Best two out of three right? Let's go!", Ron exclaimed.

Felix swiftly grabbed the controller cord and gave it a hard tug, releasing the controller from the console.

"How bout we have a man to man instead?", Felix offered.

Ron sighed, defeated.

"You're gonna make this hard, huh?"

"Yup."

"Okay, but this doesn't leave this room, ok?"

"You got it Stoppable."

"I mean it, swear on the honor of the delectable mini-pizza bagel that this will not leave the room."

"Man Ron, you are serious. Ok, I swear."

Ron let out a long sigh, then returned to the couch.

"For about two months now, something's been eating at me."

"Heh, now you feel the naco's pain."

Ron had to smile at Felix's wise-crack, he soon returned to serious mode however.

"Seriously, I don't know what to do about it."

"What? What is it?"

"I've got this...crush I guess.", Ron finally blurted out, not being able to put into words what exactly he was feeling.

"A crush? That's what this is about? No sweat man, happens all the time right?", Felix responded easily.

"Well, it's not really that simple.", Ron replied.

"What? Older woman? A teacher? Ms. Rockford right? She is so fine..."

"KP"

"KP? Who's th..."

It hit Felix in mid-sentence.

"Oh...oh wow." , Felix could only offer.

"Satisfied now, oh brain picker?", Ron responded crassly.

Felix certainly couldn't blame Ron, even though he considered Kim a friend, he found himself sometimes gazing at Kim himself from time to time, especially since the new school year began. At once he could see exactly the situation Ron was in. If Felix felt semi-guilty looking at Kim, he couldn't imagine what it must be like for Ron, being such close friends with her for practically his entire life.

"Well, um, how bad do you got it for her? What are we looking at here?" Felix asked seriously.

"On a scale from 1-10? I'd say...Texas would be a good start." , Ron replied.

"Oooo, yowza."

"So, that's pretty much it."

Felix leaned his head back against the couch cushion, deep in thought, while Ron sat, fingers interlocked, gazing a hole in his mother's new carpet. Finally, the spiky haired young man jolted strait up, as if suddenly inspired.

"Okay, way I look at it, I got it boiled down to basically one option."

"What, what is it?" , Ron begged.

"Go with it."

* * *

3:04 a.m, the clock on the VCR read. 

Ron still found himself unable to sleep. He rolled over on the couch to look at Felix's sleeping form lying prone on the small air mattress below him.

_Easy for you to sleep homes, your brain isn't running like a hungry Rufus in his playwheel._

He thought back to his conversation with Felix earlier.

"Go with it."

_Like it's just that simple. Like I can just walk up to Kim, "Hey KP, thanks for the study session last night. Oh by the way, I want you soooooooooooo bad." Yea, real smooth. Like she'd really fall for a guy like me, if it were anybody, it'd be...it'd be..._

"Monkey."

Ron's eyes popped open immediately as he spoke the name aloud. Felix shifted a bit at the noise, but didn't seem to wake.

Ron rolled back over, closing his eyes again forcefully.

_Monkey._

He recalled the first day of school three days earlier. Ron was in the library gathering up his mandatory reading assignments bestowed upon him by his "favorite" teacher Mr. Barkin, when he heard a hushed conversation taking place in the next isle over. Ron wasn't one to intrude or eavesdrop on anyone's private discussions, so he got the two books he needed and planned on heading up front to begin the lengthy check-out process, that was until he heard Kim's name. He couldn't seem to help himself as he quietly crept back over to the row of books and peered silently over the shelf.

"Man, I'm telling you, Kim was hot before, but now it's like, woah, major dish."

"Yea man, makes me miss middle school, ha ha."

Ron could make out the figures of two of Middleton's most popular students, Walter Nelson and (of course) Josh Mankey.

"But hey man, didn't you two date last year?", Walter asked Josh.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, lemme tell you straight, we went out a few times, but we really didn't get a chance to get very far, ya know what I'm sayin?"

"Oh trust me I know. 6th grade? Braces? Come on, I didn't even get another shot."

"6th grade? Com'on man, that's kid's stuff."

"Yea...Yea, but hey man! You two are still kinda tight, right? I bet you really go for it, you'll be back up in her good graces in no time!"

"Dude, you so read my mind. In fact..."

Ron was unable to hear the rest as the pair turned and made their way out of the library.

_What was Monkey saying? Something about going after KP again?_

Ron strained his mind trying to remember every detail he overheard. That's when another revelation hit him like a ton of bricks.

_If Monkey does manage to pull the ol' charm on KP, then she'll for sure fall for him this time!_

Even more, quite frightening began to surface in his mind. Images of Kim graduating, receiving her diploma, then running to greet Josh with a kiss and a shared congratulations. Images of Kim being accepted to a prestigious, out of state college, along with the brainy Josh. KP happily leaving Middleton to room together with Josh at said college, starting a new wonderful life. Leaving Ron alone.

_Alone...No! Felix is right! I've gotta do it! There is no other choice, it might devastate her, but at least..._

Then another, final revelation reveled itself. An image of Ron, fashionable haircut. No, not the lame "New Ron" hair cut, something...more suitable. An image of Ron, in sharp new duds, and shoes. An image of Ron, pushing his body to the limits, subjecting himself through strenuous training even a madman wouldn't attempt. But the results! Oh, the results! He could picture himself standing in front of a full length mirror, admiring his newly developed, muscular body. Flexing his six-pacabs, steel rod-like forearms and biceps, perfect pecs. Even better, he imagined Kim running her hands along all of them...

_YES!__I can do it! I've gotta do it! I've got to...for Kim, anything's worth it! I will be more golden then Josh Mankey! Starting this morning, Ron Stoppable becomes... RON STEPUPPABLE!!!_

**--------------------------------------------------------End Chapter 2--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next: **_Bargain_**  
**


	3. Bargain

_I'd gladly lose me to find you  
I'd gladly give up all I had  
To find you I'd suffer anything and be glad_

_I'd pay any price just to get you  
I'd work all my life and I will  
To win you I'd stand naked, stoned and stabbed_

_I'd call that a bargain  
The best I ever had  
The best I ever had_

_I'd gladly lose me to find you  
I'd gladly give up all I got  
To catch you I'm gonna run and never stop_

_I'd pay any price just to win you  
Surrender my good life for bad  
To find you I'm gonna drown an unsung man_

- The Who

"Bargain"

**Chapter 3**

11:18 am

"Ron"

Somewhere between slumber and consciousness Ron felt a light push against his shoulder.

"Ron"

Thinking nothing of it, he slipped off once again towards dreamland.

"RON!"

_Whassat?_

The voice suddenly stopped, to Ron's delight. He was enjoying this particular round of sleep too much to be disturbed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DIRTY APES!! ONLY RON KNOWS WHERE THE BANNANAS ARE STASHED!!"

"Felix you TRATOR! I swear we're out of bananas!!!", Ron had lept off the couch instantly, prepared to plead and bargain for his hide, only to spot the form of Felix in his robotic chair, having a hearty laugh at his friend's expense.

"Ah haha...Oh man...a haaa...you...you're face, you shoulda seen your face!", Felix gasped out, barely able too contain himself.

"Yea, ha ha. What a riot.", Ron snapped back, grumbling, "Wish you had a picture, right.?"

"Actually, I do bro."

Felix pressed a small button on the left side of the chair, which produced a small camera from the top of the chair back. Pressing another button, the camera spit out a photo print of a terrified Ron Stoppable, mouth fully agape.

"Give me that!", Ron shouted, grabbing the print and tearing it in too.

"Man, you were out so long, I didn't know wither to get a bucket of cold water or call the morgue." Felix teased.

"What?! What time is it?", Ron asked franticly.

"Bout twenty after eleven, or three hours later then sane people get up."

"Well, kickin your can at Zombie Mayhem must have taken a lot out of Le Ron-Man.", Ron fired back.

"Well, Le Ron-Man, what really concerned me was this letter you taped to the tv." , Felix stated holding up a piece of yellow notebook paper, with a hastily scrawled message written on it.

"Uhhh...", Ron had forgot about the message he left for Felix after he formed his plan earlier.

"Ahem.." Felix cleared his throat as he prepared to read the letter aloud.

_To my main man Felix,_

_By the time you read this, I will have already began my journey, onwards and upwards towards achieving my true potential. Do not bother to look for me, I left before sunrise._

_Mom made cinnamon rolls, enjoy!_

_I'll holla at you tonight and see you at school Mon._

_Sincerely,_

_Ron-san_

"Well, Ron-san, what do you have to say? I'm all ears.", Felix asked, struggling to contain his laughter.

"...Any cinnamon rolls left?"

* * *

"I'm already over six hours behind, Rufus." Ron spoke to his smallest friend who was currently sitting on Ron's bed, watching him hurriedly dress in a t-shirt and a pair of warm up pants. 

Felix had left earlier, wishing Ron good luck with his latest crazy scheme. After lunch, Ron hurried upstairs to change.

"Every minute counts, little buddy."

He threw a hoodie over his head and grabbed Rufus.

"Time to get jacked!"

* * *

Ron stared nervously at the building before him. 

"Middleton Athletic Center. This is it Rufus, the first step to Stepuppable!"

Ron entered the double doors of the gym, rubbing his hands together in anticipation as he saw the rows and rows of machines and free weights before him. Many of Middleton's more athletically built citizens had populated the machines and cardio equipment. He recognized a few members of the Middleton Football team doing bench presses at the other end of the floor.

_Heh, heh. Those guys are gonna look like pansies in comparison to Ron Stoppable, once I'm through!_

Ron was deep in his mental gloating session when a large, deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Can I help you?"

Ron turned to his right to find himself in front of a large wooden desk, posters of various musclebound men and women adorned the walls behind. Standing behind the desk, however, was the most odd sight Ron had seen since entering the athletic center. A short man, no taller than 5'4 was leaning forward glaring at him, the vertically-challenged forearms flexed as he gripped the sides of the desk.

Ron was quite surprised at the sight of the man before him. He looked down to see the nameplate on the desk, which read "_Bill Kilgore, Owner"._

_Huh, not the kind of guy I'd picture running a gym, more like running a cookie factory in a tree or something._

"Excuse me kid, but are you here for a reason, or what? By the looks of those toothpicks you call arms, there's no way you're here to lift!", the small man practically screamed.

Ron was caught off guard by the deep, gruffy snarl of the man, even more so by the size of his biceps and forearms as he leaned forward, teeth bared, eyeballs wide, awaiting Ron's response.

"Ummmm, yessir. Yea workout...that is to say. I wanna join."

"You want to join this gym?", the man asked, almost dumbfounded.

"Um, yessir.", Ron responded weakly.

"I don't think you realize the level of responsibility and dedication it takes to become a peek-performance ATHELETE! Especially a coat rack of a kid like you! And that's what we produce here, PEEK-PERFORMANCE ATHLETES!", the man snarled.

"I..I...I realize that sir, and trust me, I know it'll be no small...feat..."

Ron bit his tongue as he realized what he had just accidentally implied.

"What DID YOU JUST SAY?" , the man practically roared.

"Jusst...jussst that you...you're right sir. In the athletics department, I've kinda fallen short..."

Ron bit down on his clinched fist and cleared his throat realizing his second slip of the tongue.

"What I meant to say was...I realize sir, that I'm not a prime cut of beefcake, but I'm willing to dedicate and persevere to become a...PEEK-PERFORMACE ATHELETE!", Ron spoke boisterously, raising his index finger into the air.

The man squinted his eyes, studying Ron, and after stroking his chin several times, pounded the desktop with his right hand.

"My boy, you are an inspiration!", the man's expression suddenly softened and his eyes lit up.

"Huh?", Ron let out, dumbstruck.

"The fact that that you, a kid who isn't built enough to be a paperweight, has finally decided to step up and make something of yourself! That fact that you've finally decided to join the real world and get some major size on you!"

Ron shrugged. His physical person was never really important that important to him, it had always taken a back seat to missions with Kim, video games, and of course Bueno Nacho. His parents, teachers, and Kim had always reinforced healthy habits to Ron, and deep down, he knew they were probably right, but to be as enamored with your body as the small man appeared to be? Ron wasn't sure he could get used to the concept. It seemed...so selfish. He looked back towards the football players, finishing up their last set of bicep curls and admiring themselves in the full-length mirrors on the walls.

_But if this is what it takes..._

Ron reached out hand gave the man a hearty handshake.

"Thank you sir! I am ready to...be all that I can be.", Ron said, a little hesitantly.

"Excellent my boy, excellent! Name's Bill Kilgore! You have a great attitude, even if you couldn't lay two pencils on your arms! But soon enough, you'll be a REAL man!" , Bill said, almost manically, "Now, let's get you hooked up with a trainer. EDGAR!!!!"

A door swung open and out walked perhaps the largest man he'd ever seen.

_Good thing Drakken doesn't hire guys like this!_

"Yea Mr. Kilgore?" the large man asked with a surprisingly small and squeaky voice.

"Meet...umm..", Bill pointed to Ron.

"Huh? Oh, Ron sir, Ron Stoppable."

The large man engulfed Ron's hand in a near death grip and pumped it up and down a few times in a bone-crushing handshake.

"Yeow.", Ron grimaced quietly and clutched his hand in pain.

"Right, Shawn Spottable." , the short man proclaimed proudly.

"Actually, it's Ro..."

"Edgar, show Mr. Spottable the ropes, we're putting him on the "Destroy and Remake" program.", the small man said proudly.

"Uhrm...dest...destroy? That's never good...", Ron spoke, slightly terrified.

"Nonsense my boy! You're going to be a regular physical specimen once we're done with you! You can do it my boy!"

"Uh...ha ha, yea. No big!"

The short man's expression suddenly shifted back into an angry scowl.

"Oops...hey Edgar, wait up!", Ron shouted, backing away quickly to catch up to his new trainer.

* * *

Ron struggled to the gym doors nearly doubled over in pain and exhaustion. He had exerted more physicality in his first month at Middleton Athletic Center than he had his entire life, four times over most likely. Edgar and Mr. Kilgore had put Ron on a plan so insanely over the top, it would likely make even the most well built Middleton High running backs cower in fear. 

The training however, was a cakewalk compared the diet.

_HE'S MAD!!!! DRAKKEN'S GHANDI COMPAIRED TO THIS GUY!!_

Ron nearly lost consciousness when he had presented Mr. Kilgore with a list of his current eating habits, which he at once began to cross through with a red magic marker.

"Never.", Mr. Kilgore said coldly.

"N..never? Not even once in a blue moon?" , Ron pleaded.

"Absolutely never!"

"B..bu"

"No excuses! You are through with Bueno Nacho FOR GOOD!", Mr. Kilgore shouted back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!", Ron screamed on his hands and knees, desperately clutching Mr. Kilgore's ankle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" , Rufus squeaked loudly, laying flat on his stomach, clutching the other ankle.

"Shawn, training is only 40 of the program. The other 60 is a proper diet! Without the diet, the program is meaningless! I was right, you're not serious about this. If you can't follow through, you might as well leave now. Is that what you want?", Mr. Kilgore berated.

Ron's mind immediately began to race.

_I knew I would have to make sacrifices, but this? Bueno Naco is my temple...my center of zen! But...for KP...it's worth it._

"No sir, I...will follow the diet."

"What's that Spottable?"

"I will follow the diet to the letter, sir!"

"Good, good. Now we move into the second phase of the program. I'm going to increase your servings of.."

"No!!! Not increasing the shakes!! Please! Not more shakes!", Ron pleaded.

"Yes! Four times a day, 3 scoops!"

If there was one thing Ron hated about the program, it was the shakes. He was forced to consume a mixture of several kinds of chalky, bland powders, mixed in water. The taste was disgusting to Ron, and he often had nightmares about being buried in supplement powders.

A few minutes later, Ron painfully emerged from the gym, cradling an impossible amount of supplement canisters.

* * *

"Ok little buddy, we are hereby moving to stage 2. You remember the plan right?" 

"Uh huh."

"Let's do it."

Ron took a deep breath and steadily marched around the corner.

"What up KP?", Ron cheerfully asked, greeting his red headed best friend and object of his affections.

"Hey Ron! Nothin' much getting ready to go to last period, got to meet up with Josh and work on yearbook photos.", Kim chattered.

Ron was finding it difficult to concentrate on his current objective, finding himself awash in Kim's presence. Her heavenly scent penetrating his psyche. The injection of Josh Mankey into the conversation, however was enough to snap him back to reality.

"Hey, uh, KP...you wanna meet up after school?"

Kim's eyes shined brightly as her smile widened at Ron's suggestion.

"Sure Ron! BN?"

Ron's heart sank at the mention of his now former hangout.

"Umm, sorry KP, no can do. Dad's making me clean my room right after school, else he's gonna hold a gun to my head."

Kim laughed gingerly at Ron's exaggeration.

"Somehow I doubt your dad's really go off the deep end, but if you've gotta skip Bueno Nacho, it must be pretty serious."

"Yea, you'd be surprised. All that actuary work, he probably keeps a lot of rage bottled up inside, ya know." , Ron smiled rubbing the back of his head.

Kim laughed again at Ron's casual humor.

"Well what did you have in mind?" , Kim asked.

She was looking into Ron's eyes with her own, expressive green eyes, which made Ron's knees and stomach quiver. Kim's mouth was slowly forming into a smile as she continued to stare into Ron's face. Finally, after jumping to attention, due to Rufus' incisors sinking into the flesh of his shoulder, Ron snapped back into reality.

"Well, umm could I walk you home?", Ron asked nervously.

"Well, sure Ron! Not like we don't walk home everyday, you goof. " Kim answered in a sweetly sarcastic manner, her smile growing wider.

"Aww, well ya know...", Ron began to respond, his calm demeanor suddenly collapsing.

RRRRIIINGGG!!!!

The bell sounded, signaling the transition to the last class of the day.

"Better get a move on. See you after class!", Kim shouted back to Ron as she jogged off to class.

_Whew._

* * *

Kim was chatting endlessly as Ron accompanied her home, gripping the straps of his backpack as he walked close by her side. As they approached the Possible home, Ron steaded himself and prepared to carry out his objective. 

"Hey KP, did Jim and Tim blow a crater in the yard again?", Ron asked suddenly.

"What? TWEEBS!" , Kim grimaced as she looked towards the direction Ron had pointed.

As Kim looked away, Ron signaled Rufus with a quiet snap of his fingers. The mole rat descended out of Ron's backpack and gave a quick salute as he scampered off towards the house. Gripping the gutter pipe, he skittered up towards the roof of the home and entered in through a small opening.

"Hmmmm, guess not. Must have been the light reflecting of Venus or something.", Ron corrected himself nervously.

"Ron, are you ok?" , Kim asked, looking into Ron's eyes.

"Uh, yea sure KP! You know me."

"You seem to be a little worn out during our missions lately, I was just worried that..."

"Oh...naw, just Barkin's extra homework draining me, but its all good."

Kim chuckled and placed her land lightly, _tentatively_, on Ron's forearm.

"It must not be taking too much out of you...I just wanted to say...how impressive you've been on missions lately, Ron."

Ron felt a deep lump forming in the back of his throat as Kim looked up to him with her eyelashes slightly lowered.

"Oh...well no big. Just the "Ron Factor" kicking into higher gear lately I guess..."

"He, he, maybe. What ever it is, you've been really...spankin."

Ron was rendered speechless. As impossible as it would seem to Ron, he had never seen Kim look more beautiful as she had in that moment. The slowly setting sun cast a warm glow around her face, as the light September breeze gave her luscious auburn mane sudden life. Ron was struggling to keep the torrent of emotions bottled in, as each passing moment threatened to cause his defenses to burst like a geyser. Right as he felt like he couldn't hang on any longer, he heard a quick chatter coming from the corner of the house. He looked towards the noise, spotting Rufus giving him a big thumbs up. Ron once again collected himself.

"Well, KP, guess uhh... you'd better get studying."

"Oh?", Kim looked up at Ron with a slightly disappointed look in her eye.

"Yea, ummmm. Wouldn't want you to blow Barkin's test or anything...Oh yea! Just remembered, Barkin gave me another extra homework assignment tonight, darn it." , Ron rambled, nervously scratching his leg.

"Oh...yea ok! Well, see you tomorrow Ron."

"You bet KP."

They continued to look at one another for a few short moments before Kim turned to head into the house. Ron watched as she made her way towards the front door, and once she reached the porch and was entering in, Ron quickly shuffled away, gathering Rufus and the bundle he had collected from Kim's room. After inserting both into his backpack, Ron trotted up the driveway, making his way back to his own home in anticipation of dinner.

* * *

Ron approached the tall, wooden door and hurriedly knocked. 

"May I help you?", a voice sounded on an intercom to the right of the door.

"Ron Stoppable, here to meet Mr. LeBonn."

"Come in."

The door swung wide, reveling a choice, modern decor within. Ron stepped into the hallway and was at once greeted by a very prim and proper man in a swanky grey suit.

"Mr. Probable! Tommy LeBonn, nice to see you again."

"Actually, it's Stop..."

"Please Mr. Probable, I have quite a busy schedule, world's most in-demand fashion designer and all you know." , the man stated with a thick accent.

"Well ok, Mr. LeBonn. I was hoping to cash in that favor you said you owed us from when we saved your fashion show from being turned into a truck pull by Motor Ed.", Ron returned.

"Oh yes, how ghastly that incident was. I almost never got those tire tracks out of my blue velvet sport coat.", Mr. LeBonn shuddered.

"Anyways, I was hoping you could give me some advice."

Ron opened the large pack he was caring, first emptying out an assortment of clothes he had collected from his attic. Then placing a collection of "Teen Dream" magazines, which Rufus had collected from Kim's room the previous month.

"I got these clothes out of my attic, some of them belonged to my Dad, took forever to get the moth ball smell out. Anyway, looking at these magazines, none of these clothes really seem to look anything like the ones in here. Can you help me out here? Ya know maybe, match these outfits out a little?", Ron asked.

Tommy LeBonn took one look at the clothes which Ron had produced, and nearly fainted.

"Yes young man, I can help you with these. Help you carry them to the burn pile that is! Heaven help us, how could such...abominations against fashion still exist?"

"Well, my Dad seemed pretty excited about me bringing them out of storage."

Mr. LeBonn slapped his forehead, then placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"My good boy, it will be alright. I, TOMMY LEBONN, will free you from generations of fashion negligence!"

"Aw sweet! Can you make me look like the guys in these magazines?"

Mr. LeBonn quickly smacked the magazines out of Ron's hands.

"My boy, you will exceed the uncivilized nincompoops in those magazines. Now, remove that trash bag you are currently wearing"

Ron shrugged, then removed his trademark red jersey. Mr. LeBonn produced a long length of measuring tape from his suit pocket.

"Wow, you've really filled out since last we met. Finally seeing the inside of a good gym I take it?"

"Don't ask.", Ron said coldly.

"Good news my friend. By the time I'm done, you will no longer resemble the shrub of a man you do now. You will be...a Tommy LeBonn original!"

Ron shuddered.

_No longer look...like me?_

* * *

Ron emerged from the LeBonn compound sometime later, accompanied by several sharply dressed personnel, each carrying large bundles of clothing wish had been supplied by Tommy himself. He stroked his head several times. The new haircut might take some getting used to, and the facial was just odd. 

After being helped into a limo and then transported to the airport, Ron boarded a private LeBonn Inc. aircraft, destination, Middleton, Colorado.

Ron thought back to the contract he signed in exchange for the five star treatment. He had to wear only Tommy LeBonn fashions, would be supplied to Ron free of charge. Ron had to maintain his current body image and participate in Tommy LeBonn photo shoots, which would be featured in the catalogs.

_Jeez, I used to wonder how these guys could be so shallow, now I'm one of them...But if this is what KP wants...it's what she gets._

* * *

Ron stood in front of the full length mirror, studying his appearance. His nearly non-stop, utterly exhausting three month quest culminated before him. He smoothed his hands over the crisp, perfectly toned designer jeans. 

_Little tighter than I'm used to, but comfortable._

He straightened the thin, gray, long sleeve knit shirt with a tight, white muscle tee underneath.

_Guess the days of the jersey are over._

He placed a black, zip-up sweater with a thick, flipped up collar, over top and zipped it up, stopping at the bottom of his chest.

He checked his new hairstyle out one last time. The formally carefree mop was clipped, slightly less than one inch form the scalp all over, the sideburns stopping cleanly, short of the earlobe . He ran a coat of "hair texturizer creme" over top, and styled it, the front sticking up, the middle portion of the cut meeting slightly at the middle.

_Like that soccer guy, Brekridge or something, I think._

His task now complete, Ron took one long, last look into the mirror. Finally, he slid on the heavy, dark, wool coat and headed out to the sport new car, on loan from Tommy LeBonn Inc. Putting the key into the engine, Ron headed out, destination, Middleton High.

_Well...make way Middleton. Here comes the new Ron Stoppable!_

**------------------------------------------------------------****End Chap 3.-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next: **_crushcrushcrush_


	4. crushcrushcrush

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this _

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about _

_-Paramore_

_-"crushcrushcrush"_

**Chapter 4**

_A year ago, I would have killed for this._

"Umm, Kim, we've known each other for a while, and I know there's...been some ups and downs, but I...I really like you Kim. I really want to give**us **a shot...For real this time."

"W...wow, umm. Well, that's...that's really sweet of you, but..."

"B..but?"

"Well...you're a really great guy and everything, but..."

"There's somebody else, isn't there?"

"...W..well..ummm, no, not..."

"..."

_"The truth is, there is somebody else." _,Kim thought to herself as she looked into the now sullen face of the blond haired boy standing before her.

"Oh...w...well...I'm sorry Kim, I didn't know...I thought..."

"Listen, you're a really great guy, and you're so sweet...but the truth is..."

"R..right. I understand...he's really lucky, whoever he is."

"Thank you...I'm sorry Josh.."

"No no, that's ok...I should have got my facts straight before I just put you on the spot like this."

"Hey, no big!", Kim brightly exclaimed as she flashed a smile to the visibly shaken form of Josh Mankey.

"Right. Well, see you in yearbook."

_Poor guy, _Kim thought as she watched Josh sulk down the hallway.

Kim surprised herself with the confidence she felt in turning the young man down, even though she hated to see him emotionally crushed.

_Sorry Josh, but there really is someone else, even though he doesn't know it._

Slowly, a smile began to creep across the lovely face of Kim Possible as her thoughts began to shift to the object of her secret affections. She released a wistful sigh as thoughts of the young man came to mind, a young man who, if known to the rest of her peers, would surly be the envy of armies of young males across Middleton, as well as the rest of the planet. Yes, even a battalion of Josh Mankeys would not be able to tear her emotions away from the boy who now took up residence in her mind and heart.

_Ron..._

Kim let out another sigh and leaned back against her locker as she let the warmth of the memory wash over her again. Her mind traveled several months back, to summer vacation...

* * *

She had faced the situation countless times before. Drakken and Shego were operating out of the ruins of an ancient temple in the deep jungles of South America, hoping to unearth a huge ruby buried somewhere within, which would power Drakken's new orbital laser. 

Kim and Ron dropped in unexpectedly on the evil pair and once again, foiled the mad doctor's scheme, and successfully recovered the ruby. The battle was intense however, and, upon escape Drakken and Shego ignited several plastic explosives, causing the temple's structure to become unstable. Kim and Ron were separated during the fierce brawl, and a now frantic Kim was trying to get her bearings between finding Ron and escaping.

As she grabber her Kimmunicator and began quickly shouting orders to Wade, her tech guru, a piece of the ceiling structure crumbled loose and plummeted towards Kim, nearly crushing her had she not rolled to the left mere milliseconds before. Unfortunately, her leg was now pinned by a large statue which had fallen over as she rolled out of the way. After letting out a scream of pain, she focused all her mental capacity to try and discover a way out of the now dire situation.

_Ok, I can just use the grappling gun to..._

To Kim's horror, the grappling gun had come loose from her belt and was most likely crushed beneath the large stone which she had managed to avoid.

_If only I could..._

The laser lipstick, which she could use to cut the rubble in half, lay a good two feet from her arm. She struggled with all her might to grasp the device, only causing more pain to her trapped leg. As she let out a terrified yelp and bit down on her lip, a single tear fell from her eye.

_No,no no! This can't be it! Oh God please, no! Not now, not like this!_

The single tear soon turned into multiple, and soon a torrent, as Kim began to reluctantly embrace the inevitable.

"G...guess it wo...would have happened sooner or later..", Kim let out softly, between choked sobs.

She put her hands over her face as the temple structure began to collapse around her.

_Daddy...Mom..._

Suddenly a voice pierced the darkness. She removed her hands and opened her eyes to see...

"KIM!"

A battered Ron Stoppable was before her, struggling with every ounce of strength he possessed to remove the rubble pinning her. The only effort Kim could put forth was to choke a single word out in a weak voice.

"Ron.."

With one last, primal scream, the rubble gave way, freeing Kim. Ron effortlessly scooped her battered body up in his arms and made a mad dash towards the exit. Kim was powerless to do anything, except cling tightly to Ron with all the strength she had and press her tear soaked face into his neck. Finally, with the last facet of energy he possessed, Ron burst through the doorway of the ancient structure as it completely gave way behind him.

Ron fell to his knees in front of a huge evergreen tree, struggling to catch his breath. He attempted to lay Kim down against the massive tree trunk, however she refused to relinquish herself from Ron's arms. Turning his sore body around, Ron lay his back against the tree, cradling Kim in his arms. As her tears continued to fall and soak the collar of his mission shirt, Ron gently stroked Kim's flowing red mane and whispered sweet, comforting words in her ear.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kim awoke to strange surroundings. Letting her eyes adjust to the light, she took a moment to collect herself. She lay in what looked like a small cot and was covered up to her neck with a thick, woven blanket. Memories of her near-fatal experience at the temple suddenly came flooding back like a tidal wave, causing a shudder to move through Kim's body.

"KP."

Kim slowly turned her head to the right to see the form of Ron seated beside the bed, sporting a look of relief.

"Ron..." , a now weakly smiling Kim spoke.

"Shhhhh, it's ok KP, save your strength. I brought you back to the village to get you fixed up. The shamans here don't think your leg is broken, you need to rest up. Everything is ok, you're safe I promise."

The small smile on Kim's face spread even wider at her dear friend's reassuring words, her eyelids slowly closing as Ron began gently stroking her hair.

A gentle breeze blew over Kim as she gazed at the full moon cresting above the canopy of the jungle, the sound of wild drums pounding in the nearby distance. After she had fully regained her strength, the villagers informed Kim and Ron of a celebration they were throwing in honor of the two recovering the ruby.

_The experience was...unusual to say the least, _thought Kim, _but what a blast!_

The sight of Ron breaking out his bon-diggidy dance moves with the villagers alone was worth the strange food she had too eat.

"Whoooo, I don't think these guys know the meaning of "dance till you drop"."

Kim turned around to see a panting and exhausted Ron shuffling up behind her.

"Looks like the Mad Dog met his match." , Kim jokingly responded.

"Yea? Let's see them pop and lock with an over sized foam head attached, then I'll be impressed."

Kim giggled at Ron's antics, then turned her attention back to the full moon. Ron trotted up and leaned on the railing beside her.

"What cha' doin?", Ron asked, following Kim's gaze towards the heavens.

"Oh, just getting a little fresh air."

"Oh.."

"Ron, I'm so sorry, I haven't even thanked you yet."

Kim turned her attention to Ron, who shot her a surprised look.

"For what?"

Now it was Kim's turn to shoot a questioning glance to Ron.

"For what? For saving my life!"

"Oh...well..no big KP! You've saved the Ron-man's off-white keister plenty of times."

Kim shot a glance down to the floor, then back up to Ron, searching to find the correct words.

"This was different though, Ron. I really...I really thought it was the end. That I would...die...right then and there. All the gadgets and kung-fu in the world were useless, I'd given up hope...I knew I was..."

Kim looked down at her feet again, unable to finish her thoughts. Ron saw the fear and doubt in her eyes.

"Kim...I...can't say I understand what you felt...I've never been in a predicament quite like that, but...I was in that temple too ya know...and...I made myself a promise, right there and then, that I **would **find you KP, that I would get you out of there...if...it was the last thing I..."

Kim instantly engulfed Ron in a tight hug, molding her body into his.

"I'm s..sorry."

"Sorry?" , Ron finally choked out, a lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I should have known Ron, I should have known you would come save me."

Kim raised her head off Ron's shoulder to look him in the eyes, and found Ron peering back into hers. She suddenly found herself adrift in the warm compassion in his deep, brown eyes. She could scarcely understand the emotions that had suddenly descended upon her, like the stone that had threatened to crush her into oblivion days before. Unlike that terrifying moment however, she felt a warmth and peace unlike anything she had ever felt before. For the girl who could do anything, she felt, for the second time in as many days, completely powerless. Just as before though, here was Ron, to move stones for her, to gently carry her away from danger, to comfort her, to protect her, to save her.

She felt her face glow warmly as she found herself move her face, slowly, blissfully, closer to meet Ron's. Her eyelids began to droop as...

**BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP**

* * *

_Could Wade have__** picked**__ a worse moment to call about our ride back, _Kim silently cursed her youngest teammate. 

She closed her eyes and imagined what would have taken place if only she'd left the Kimmunicator back at the hut.

_I'd kiss those wonderful lips of his, that always carry a smile. I'd run my hands through that shaggy head of hair. My fingers and lips gently across those cute freckles. I'd nibble on those big ears..._

Her eyes popped open as she felt her face grow hot, a quick check of her compact revealed her face had become rosy and flushed, which only caused it to turn a deeper shade of red. After the blush had finally subsided she did a quick make-up check. Kim was never one to wear make-up, being a tomboy most of her life, coupled with the fact that she could be called on a mission at any moment, but lately, she took to wearing a little, in hopes that maybe...

She found her thoughts wondering back to Ron again, but instead of a giddy, wistful sigh, came a solemn, almost sad one.

_Ron...I love him so much, but does he even look at me the same way? We've been friends for so long, but...he never seemed to be interested in me in __**that**__way. Plus, I've seen him glancing at Tara and Bonnie..._

Waves of doubt crashed over Kim as they always inevitably did when she thought of Ron. The last thing in the world she could ever imagine was life without him, if she risked their friendship on her feelings...

_Would things become awk-weird? Would he...leave me?_

No, the thought was unbearable to Kim, she would have to keep her true feelings under wraps, keeping her emotions secret than risk losing Ron for one whole second.

She finally collected herself and gathered her books for third period, but not before one more bout of worry crossed her mind.

_Where was he this morning?_

It was quite unusual and out of character for Ron to miss a morning without showing up on the Possible's doorstep.

_Maybe he's sick? No, he still would have called..._

"Girl!"

Kim whirled her head around towards the voice calling out to her. She came face to face with a gasping, out of breath Monique.

"Girl..You gotta...gotta come..."

"Monique? What's the sitch?", Kim asked, confused at Monique's current state.

"Come with me, there's something you gotta see."

Monique grabbed Kim by the hand and whisked her away, nearly yanking her arm out of the socket. When the two finally turned the corner in the east wing, Monique directed Kim's attention to the flurry of activity buzzing about at the end of the hallway. There was a large group of students gathered, some mouths agape, some slapping high fives, others just chattering excitedly.

"What's going on?" , Kim asked Monique.

"Not what girl,**who**!"

A hush fell over the crowd as a lone figure stepped out from their midst turned to look to the pair of girls observing the commotion, and proceeded to slowly stride towards them. Kim's eyes went wide as she took in the young man headed towards her. She could scarcely make a sound as she drank in all the details. Stylish, perfectly fitting clothes replaced baggy, casual ones. A straight, confident posture replaced the usual, hunched-over trot. Lush, cleanly styled hair replaced a messy, unkempt bush. Kim could feel her knees and spine quiver as the boy now stood before her, staring through her with deep, chocolate brown eyes. All in all, he was quite simply the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

"Hey KP."

"R..Ron?"

* * *

Kim's mind was a whirlwind as she stood at her locker, gathering her books for the next period. 

_Ron...What?...When?...How?...Why?_

She wasn't able to muster the brain power to even begin to ask Ron about his drastic change, and before she could say another word, the bell rang signaling the start of class. As the crowd dispersed, Ron simply told Kim to meet him at their lockers before next period, then walked along with some of the group of students, laughing and high fiving along the way. She could hardly believe or comprehend the change in Ron. He was like something straight out of a teenage fantasy, hers in fact.

She should have completely lost it by now, screaming and giggling like a frenzied Oh Boyz fangirl, after all, in the past, the recent past even, she would have done just that. But this was Ron! She should be excited that the man of her dreams, the man she loved more than anyone else, would turn out to be such a "smokin hottie".

_So why this weird feeling?_

Kim was startled out of her thoughts by the sound the the adjoining locker swinging open. She looked over to see Ron, swapping books from his backpack to his locker.

"Sup KP?", he asked, a confident swagger to his voice.

"Oh, uhhh, hey Ron!", she weakly sputtered out, "Ummm, I didn't know what happened to you this morning...I mean, you didn't show up at the house and..."

She lost all train of thought as she took in the sight of Ron removing his heavy jacket, placing it on the hanger in his locker. Kim's eyes darted up and down his form, taking in every ounce of his figure. His snug fitting clothes revealed his style wasn't the only thing drastically different. His once scrawny figure had morphed, still slender, but he was now sporting more definition than a Webster's dictionary. She could clearly make out the shape of his perfect round pecs, his muscular, full arms, and clear evidence of a full and complete set of six-pack abs.

The majority of her inner psyche screamed in pleasure at the heavenly sight before her, still however, a small nagging voice somewhere in the recess of her mind screamed something else...

_"Major weirdar alert!"_

* * *

Last period...history... 

_A nightmare!_, thought Kim.

She tried concentrating on Mr. Barkin's lecture, but her eyes were continually drawn to Ron, seated beside her propped up on the desk in front of him, lounging back in the chair. For some reason, he had insisted they sit in the very back of the room, instead of their normal spot up front.

_Ron..._

Her attention was momentarily drawn away by the sound of soft gigging in various places across the room. A quick look around the room verified that every female member of the class were also distracted. Some exchanging whispers to each other, some only giggling, some throwing up occasional, shy waves, all directed at Ron.

Ron himself only stared straight ahead, hands behind his head with a sly, confident smile on his face.

Once the students were dismissed, Kim jogged up to greet Ron.

"Hey! Wanna walk over to Bueno Nacho? Two for one enchilada day!", Kim offered happily.

A quick smile formed on Ron's face.

"Sound's gr..."

His response was cut off by the approach of Kevin Eastline, new quarterback of Middleton High, along with various other members of Middleton High's elite.

"Sup Ron? We're all chillin at Reggie's in fifteen, let's roll!"

"Sorry KP, other plans. We'll take a rain check though I promise!", Ron said to the now confused Kim.

"Well...umm I could...give you guys a ride." , Kim offered desperately.

"Oh, no thanks KP. Got my own ride!" , Ron said excitedly as he pulled the keys out of his coat pocket.

Kim watched in disbelief as the whooping and hollering boys piled into the sleek new sports car, with Ron at the wheel, and sped off into the distance.

For the first time since summer vacation, Kim felt completely powerless.

**----------------------------------------------------------------End Chap. 4----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next: **_Rock n Roll High School_


End file.
